powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers Comics
As with most superheroes, the Power Rangers had spawned their own comic series. This is to list the comics and give the story, as well as the monsters. Hamilton Comics Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Volume 1 Issue #1 - The Menace of Dracula This issue was released on 30th November 1994. The storyline seems to have been written with season 1 instead of season 2 in mind, since Finster, Squatt and Baboo have bigger roles than they had in season 2, Billy is wearing dungarees, Zedd uses his staff to make the monster grow, and Jason, Trini and Zack are still in the Ranger team. The monster is a Dracula Moth. Monsters *Dracula Moth (Larva/Adult) Issue #2 - Switcheroo This issue was released on 5th January 1995. It was the only issue of this series to feature Green Ranger. The monster is called Goatman, and was apparently suggested by a reader. In the storyline, it was based on Ernie's fancy dress costume, and the Rangers couldn't tell Goatman and Ernie apart, making them reluctant to fight. Monsters *Goatman Issue #3 - It's Not the End of the World This issue was released on 9th February 1995. The monster is called Garbagantrous. This issue is the debut of Adam, Rocky, Aisha and White Ranger. Monsters *Garbagantrous Issue #4 - Swamp Man! This issue was released on 9th March 1995. Monsters *Swampman Issue #5 - Grounded! / Stranger in a Strange Town This issue was released on 30th March 1995. Monsters *Kid Zippo Issue #6 - Attack of the Gargantutron! / Shop Till You Drop... Dead! This issue was released on 4th May 1995. It was the final issue of volume 1. Monsters *Gargantutron Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Volume 2 Issue #1 - While the Cat's Away... / Unstoppable Force! This issue was released on 8th June 1995. Issue #2 - The Yesterday Bomb This issue was released on 29th June 1995. Issue #3 - Bad Attitudes / Gray Skies This issue was released on 27th July 1995. Issue #4 - The Lost Ranger / Footloose! This issue was released on 7th September 1995. Hamilton had lost the rights by this point, the first Marvel issue was released on the same day. MMPR Saga The Saga of the Power Rangers - Part I This issue was released on 17th July 1995. The saga comics retold stories from the past, from the viewpoint of Zordon and Alpha 5 making a record of the Rangers' adventures. The Saga of the Power Rangers - Part II This issue was released on 24th August 1995. The Saga of the Power Rangers - Part III This issue was released on 21st September 1995. It's the final Hamilton Power Rangers comic. Marvel Comics Movie Adaptation This comic was released on 24th November 1995. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Volume 1 Issue #1 - Reach Out and Crash Someone / The Copy Catastrophe This issue was released on 7th September 1995. Monsters *Crash Bugs *Copy Catastrophe Issue #2 - Playing Dirty / A Simple Misunderstanding This issue was released on 2nd November 1995. Issue #3 - I'd Like to Be Under the Sea / Most Valuable Slayer! This issue was released on 24th November 1995. Issue #4 - Glutton for Punishment / Revenge of the Nerd This issue was released on 21st December 1995. Issue #5 - Vortex / The Boy Who Cried Wolf Rock! This issue was released on 18th January 1996. Issue #6 - Elementary / Don't Be Afraid of the Dark This issue was released on 15th February 1996. Issue #7 - Stone Canyon Shakedown / Major Munch! This issue was released on 27th March 1996. Ninja Rangers These comics were two-in-one, and also featured VR Troopers. Issue #1 - Cheaters Never Prosper & Winners Never Cheat! This issue was released on 9th November 1995. Issue #2 - Let the Buyer Beware! This issue was released on 24th November 1995. Issue #3 - Dark Thunder This issue was released on 21st December 1995. Although this issue featured the Dark Rangers, they were not the Dark Rangers featured in Green No More. Instead they were Osamu Tezuka (from Japan), Stanford Winner (from the United States), Fara Jukwa (from Zimbabwe), Nelida Valensis (from Columbia), and Marie-Claire la Monde (from France). *Dark Rangers *Thunder Megazord Issue #4 - Loyalty This issue was released on 18th January 1996. Issue #5 - Weather Witch This issue was released on 29th February 1996. Three more issues were planned, but the comic was cancelled. Masked Rider #1 This is the only issue of the comic, and is also the only other time when the Power Rangers and the Masked Rider team up. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers #7 and Ninja Rangers #5 both end with a set up for the story. Image Comics Power Rangers Zeo - Issue #1 - With Friends Like These... This was released on 11th September 1996. There was only one issue of Zeo before it was cancelled, thus leaving a cliffhanger unresolved. Monsters *Scrap Heap Acclaim Saban Power Rangers Turbo Into The Fire This was released on 30th July 1997. Monsters *Fire Warrior Army Power Rangers Turbo vs Beetleborgs Metallix Released 5th November 1997. Crossover. Only usage of the Ultra-Mega-Turbo-Beetle-Battlezord. Monsters *Changeling **Power Ranger Borgs Metallix and Beetle Rangers Turbo **Changeling zord Megazord *Ultra-Mega-Turbo-Beetle-Battlezord Simple Simon Says This was released on 5th November 1997. Monsters *Simple Simon Jetix Magazine to be added UK Power Rangers Magazine to be added Trivia *The Power Rangers Zeo one shot (though planned as a series) advertised a 2 issue comic which would crossover the Zeo Rangers with Image Comics' Youngblood *Writer Amit Bhaumik considered Ninja Rangers #3 canon as he explained that Jason would claim the morpher from Osamu Tezuka, thus explaining how he morphed in Forever Red. References Hamilton story titles - http://www.brucehamilton.com/hamilton/MMPR/MMPRpage.htm Release dates - http://www.rangercrew.com/forum/showpost.php?p=395925&postcount=70 Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Category:Zeo Category:Turbo Category:Merchandise